Innocence
by BettyChampGirl
Summary: On tv she was evil and egotistical but when the cameras went off she was the most innocent creature there was.Will he notice or is he gonna ignore it.Melina/John
1. On and Off Screem

On and Off the Screen!!

Monday Night Raw.....

Melina ,Wwe´s californian diva was destroying her oponent in the ring ,w/ her cheap shots,dirty tactics and speed Melina was definatly a dangerous competitor to get in the ring agaist.

King-Would you look at that Jr Melina is totally decimating our very own Mickie James.

Jr-Got that right King ,But she is cheating her way into winning that Melina is a true Barracuda,an evil woman you really dont wanna mess w/!

With one fast move Melina had put her opponent on her finisher move a really painful leg drop that could knock out anybody w/ that movement applied to her opponent Melina went to cover up for a instant was it the match was over another win for the Most Dominant Diva like every monday she cheat her way into winning ,no caring about any consequenses but no w/ out leaving her mark in her oponent but truly decimating them wheter it was during of after the stood next to her motionless opponent w/ a smile on her face and started to kick her nonstop.

Jr-What is she doing?The match is over she already won what else can she want,I´m telling you king this women is highly obsessed w/ destroying her oponents and she doest think twice about it just look at what she is doing to Mickie!

Melina punched and kick Mickie for what seen like an eternity then she got her up to her feet and hit a second leg drop on her!

King-Oh my god Jr ,Mickie looks really bad ,Melina really hurt her ,she may have seriously injured her!

Jr-I know,Mickie has just become another victim of that witch Melina ,That women should really be put away she is too dangerous and has no signs to stop!

Melina stood tall on the top rope celebrating her double victory while the fans boo ,she just ignore them after all she was better that them in her mind,who cares what they think!After that she got off the ring and walked up the ramp and backstage.

Backstage........

Melina was walking backstage from the ring when she saw a bunch of the divas comming towards her.

Wow Mel that was a great performance,boy you are a wicth on it´s great you made it look so real!

I know girl you work it out a very enthusiatic Kelly got to give me some acting lessons

Ummm Thanks reply.I guess tonight went alright!

Alright?Jillian it went great Mel you did such a great job i wish I could look just as mean but instead I´m stuck w/ this stupid singing gimmik.

Yeah Britney Spears layla trying to be you have a kiss kam slash concert comming up?

Oh yeah almost forgot,Well better get jillian walking you girls

See you said along with the other girls.

So Mel?Layla said turning to Melina.

Yes,layla?Melina reply.

What are you doing after the show?Layla asked.

Nothing answer back to the hotel I guess!

Mel you are so boring gotta step it up girl.

Yeah Mel,you know we are going to be hitting a club tonight w/ the guys and should come along.

Oh no girls I´m reply.I dont feel like parting and all that.

Well Mel idk some hot guys are say you are interested on that?

No girls I´m not .Mel said.I´m not into the whole clubing w/ hot guys or whatever i just wanna stay down at the hotel and watch a movies or something.

But we wanted to celebrate you explain.

You mean Melina the Barracuda´s reply.

Yeah well sometimes Mel it woldnt hurt you to be a little like Explain.

Oh thanks Layla that´s real exclamed the best complement i have ever heard.

I´m sorry you gotta understand you are a superstar ,you gotta live like one,party like one get down like one.

Yeah!Kelly you like hanging out w/ hotties like the men in here,tease them and make them wanted you.

Yeah cuz I know I enyoy is no better feeling than to seeing l a guy like that drooling for you.

Whoa Beth!Take it easy I dont really know how to even get a guy to drool over me.

What?kelly you ever seen your ring entrace that´s an off to last a guy a lifetime thank you very much!

Girls I just dont feel like doing or seeing all those thing you guys just talk but I just dont feel like it I rather go back to my hotel so see you later.

Alright!See you said along w/ the other girls.

Bye said walking away.

Wow what´s w/ her? Layla asked

Ah nothing she is always been like said.

Wow I tot this day I cant still find a word to describe her!I think there isnt exclamed.

There is a word explan as they walk away and towards the parking lot.I guess is inocent.....


	2. Boy said,Girl said!

Boys say, girls say!!!!

Melina was arriving to the arena when she pass a group of superstarts who were chatting, as she walk by they all turn arounf to admire the latin beauty until she vanished into the distance.

Wow that Melina si really really is.

Got that have you seen that ring entrace wow! it puta anyone to sweat!

Yeah I guess it does!Shad is always a plus in a woman.

So what´s the 411 on ask she single, taken,easy???

She is more like not interested is been here for a while and nobody has anything on her she is clean.

Now way!Ted are telling me she is not like the rest of the divas?

Yup!Jtg one single aint the wild type she is more like the laid down,calm and angelic type.

You mean boring?Cody it man I dont do boring chicks.

What are you guys talking about?said the World Heavyweight Champion John ´s all the buzz about?

Ahh nothing just this diva...Shad explain until he was interrupted.

A diva?John exclamed.I should have known, so tell me what you got and on who?

Actually we got nothing ,taht´s the at all

What?John you are telling me you there is a diva here who you gusy hevent found dirt on?

Yup!Cody it doesnt matter she is boring anyways.

Really?John who is this boring and clean diva if I may know?

Melina!Shad said.

Who?John ask confused.

Melina!Ted know long black hair,caramel skin, brown eyes , full lips, a split for a ring entrace???

is the one w/ the splits.

Yeah men,you got a segment w/ her back in you remember?

I dont think explain.

Wow she is been here for years and you never seen her?shad asked

Well yeah common, like I´m gonna pay attention to every diva around here, you serious?

Oh that´s right!Ted is a female fan kinda guy.

No wonder!Cody who cares about it you wouldnt like her anyways.

Why are you so sure?John makes you think she is not my type?

She is boring,goody goody ,you know that kinda Explain.I dont hink you dig that.

Oh well yeah I guess you are right.I´m a wild guy I need a wild one!John reply laughing.

Divas Lockeroom...

Melina enter the divas´ lockeroom and soon spoted all her friends settle her stuff down and walk towards the girl!

Hey all the buzz about?

Well we are talking about what spot are we gonna hit explained.

Oh clubing again tonite?Mel asked.I should have known!

Yeah but what you dont know is that we plan to bring you w/ us explained.

Oh no..no said

What?Beth know what it doest even matter cuz we are taking you no matter what girly!

Yeah Melina is time for you to loosen up a gotta step up your game.

What if I dont want to?Mel asked

Like I said we´ll make you!Beth afirmed.

Common Mel we even bought you a dress to wear and said.

Yeah and it cost a least you can do is wear it tonight when we go out.

Girls I dont think this is a good idea at said

Common Mel said w/ the rest of the divas.

Oh okay I guess I mean what´s the worst that can happen?Mel Girls I´ll go!

Great!Jillian tonight after the show we are hitting the club and Mel is comming!

Yes I said !


End file.
